The Phantom And His Voice Are Always There
by Luna.T.Lawliet
Summary: Rewritten - Erik lives with a young women who had looked past his face. He feels things for her which he doesn't understand. She has feelings for him yet is willing to help him get his fair Christine. Better then it sounds. Erik/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Erik, Christine, Raoul or anyone else, not matter how much I would love to. I do however own the mysterious Luna, not matter how many times she tells you I don't. Also ignore her if she says something about a certain phantom being tied up in my closet. * looks around nervously * I swear, he did that himself. **_

_**Erik: dhohfjfvbvjjvbfvjhfwojf. **_

_**Me: * Pulls gag out of his mouth * I'm sorry baby, what did you say?**_

_**Erik: If I ever get out of these bonds, You will meet your demise. **_

_**Me: * swings lasso around * Erik, Erik, Erik. What did I tell you about making threats? I wasn't bluffing when I said I would burn your organ.**_

_**Erik: * Gasps then narrows eyes * You wouldn't.**_

_**Me: * Lights a match near the organ * Don't try me... Now apologise nicely and read the piece of paper. **_

_**Erik: * Clears throat while glaring at me * I'm sorry and... * Sigh* I hope you enjoy the story. **_

_**Me: See? Isn't that easier then all this fighting. **_

_**Erik: What do you want?**_

_**Me: To own you now hush. It's time for them to read the story. Hope you like it!**_

* * *

><p><em>Think Of Me, Think Of Me Fondly When We've Said Goodbye. Remember Me, Once In A While. Please Promise Me, You'll Try. <em>

Carlotta's awful squeaky voice filled the opera house while I watched from high above in the rigging. When she hit the high note however, I cringed as the great acoustics amplified the racket so the stale note hit my ears easily. The architecture was flawless in design, doing it's job perfectly but Carlotta was abusing it's perfection by polluting the air with her _singing. _She'd sound so much better if she stopped tensing her throat, letting her voice out properly but no. she carried on to restrict throat movement and made high squeaky noises when they should be smooth melodies.

She carried on, hitting a sore note which made me tighten my grip on the railing and grit my teeth together. How could the manager keep this women on the staff? She was going to murder the opera! Music was made to inspire and stir emotion, not cause deafness and disgust. It was supposed to flow like a stream and not gush like a waterfall.

" You know you shouldn't grit your teeth _M__a __D__ouce__. _It's not a very attractive feature" a deep baritone voice whispered in my ear as a hand rested upon my own. I revelled slightly in his voice, enjoying it's musical quality. By concentrating on it, I managed to block out Carlotta and stop my ears from bleeding. Giving a slightly bitter laugh, I turned to face the man. The white porcelain mask standing out against his black suit, creating the air of mystery around him that others found scary and intimidating.

His face turned a few seconds later so we were facing each other, his green eyes bright and sharp from behind the ivory mask. I could see the wit there, the wisdom that came with hiding out over the years. He has said I share the same light in my eyes that he possesses yet every time I look, I can't find it. I wasn't wise like him but rather childish really. I took comfort in the small things in life and unlike Erik, I preferred the simple and cheap things.

He liked his expensive silks where I chose cottons. He wore a suit with a waist coat, shirt and cape while I wore simple dresses. The only thing I owned of value was the mask that sat on the left side of my face. I had to make myself one when I was 16 so I could go to the market with Erik and continued to make them when they didn't fit.

It was rather simple in it's design. It covered the left side of my face but there was a part that covered my right eyes so no one would be able to see the scaring there. The extravagance of it was in the details Erik had painted on it. It was silver, rimmed in darker grey with deep crimson lips and thick outlined eyes which held flicks in the corner. Along with that, he decorated it with ebony swirls and curls.

" Neither is my face Erik but it doesn't matter. What does is how long are we going to wait before we send everything crashing down? Our dear Christine can actually sing this song in the way in which it was intended to be performed. " I asked, my voice betraying the impatience I felt. We had been teaching Christine for 9 years, a year after she came to the Opera house. For the first year we watched her carefully, offering her comfort during the night when she woke with nightmares or cried into the darkness. We would watch her through the mirror, singing lullabies so she'd sleep peacefully and within that year, she called Erik her angel of music.

One night however, I visited her alone to offer her singing lessons like Erik instructed. I remember how she looked around the room, nodding happily before asking who I was. I told her how I was a friend of her angel and was also taught by him. From that day on, I became her other angel of music. It warmed by heart that night. She was on the edge of sleep while I sang to her and just as she was about to succumb to it, she let out a small whisper.

" _Goodnight my angel". _

Erik sighed deeply, sounding fairly frustrated as he looked at me. His emerald gaze glared into my eyes as I watched him closely. His chest rising and falling quickly which was a sign that he was trying to keep his temper around me. He tried often but on more then one occasion he'd trash where we lived. Pieces of music and old books would litter to damp stone floor but I'd sit in my room so he could get it out. Once it was done, I would go tell him that he better clean the mess up because I wasn't going to. Usually by morning, it was immaculate again.

His hand released mine before moving , taking off my mask. Before he could really see it, I turned around and began walking away from him, pulling my hood up as I went. I know it's stupid because I actually live with him but I didn't like anyone seeing my face. Madame Giry had seen it when she had treated it but after that, no one had seen it. I couldn't bring myself to look in mirrors so I couldn't expect anyone to see it and not go running towards the hills.

" Luna! Get back here" he hissed. I could hear his heavy footfalls following me but I didn't look back. I just kept on walking, letting the shadows swallow me whole. Sadly though, I felt a hand on my arm but before I could pull away, it had turned me around. My hood was then ripped away.

I raised my hands, desperately trying to cover the ugliness that graced my face but all my attempts were stopped by Erik. He kept hold of my wrists, pulling them to my sides so I couldn't reach. His grip was strong and no matter how hard I squirmed in his hold, it didn't falter or loosen. With a heavy hearted sigh and tears stinging the corner of my eyes, I remained still.

I didn't look into his eyes however, I just couldn't bring myself to do it though I felt his eyes on the left side of my face. After a few moments, I scraped up the courage to look at him. His eyes were still dark from the anger but were slowly beginning to return to normal as they scanned the skin. Even he didn't know what happened to me. My mask kept me from prying eyes, keeping secrets hidden with my face but I knew that once he had seen it, he'd want the story behind it. I guess it would only be fair as I knew his.

" Happy now La fantôme?" I spat, my voice coming out sharper then intended but at that point, I didn't care. I didn't go around and rip his mask away. I waited those 5 long years until he trusted me enough. I waited until he was ready to show me what he hid! Why couldn't extend the same courtesy to me?

" W-What happened?" he murmured softly. I took my mask from his hand then quickly fixed it back on my face. There had been enough of 'staring at the monster' for one day.

I wasn't ready to deal with my nightmares right then, the ones that came with my story. We had more important things to do then indulge in the past so without a word, I quickly untied the rope beside me. Suddenly the set fell forward, nearly landing on Carlotta.

"He's here! The Phantom and his Voice!" Meg cried, looking around. Her eyes briefly scanned past us but even from way up there, I could see the excitement there. If only she knew what her mother had done to help both me and Erik.

Lefevre, the old manager who wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box, walked forward and helped his Prima Donna off the floor. She looked ready to pop but I didn't care as I watched the show from above. Erik had also turned to the action so I had succeeded in buying some time before revealing my past.

One of the stage hands ran towards our direction so we moved into the shadows once again, letting it conceal us from sight. Even if he did see us, who would believe him about seeing le fantôme de l'opéra?

"Signora! Are you all right? Bouquet! For God's sake, man, what's going on up there?" the old manager shouted.

"Please Monsieur don't look at me. As God's my witness,I was not at my post. Please Monsieur, there's no one there and if there is, well then, it must be a ghost!" he begged, his face seeming to grow more frightened as the seconds passed. Sometimes I'd like to know what they're thinking but I could almost guess what was running through his mind. _I wasn't here when it happened because it was the ghost... meaning he could still be up here. _

Meanwhile Carlotta was having a fit on stage, stomping around like she owned the damn place. Hello... that was mine and Erik's role like it had been for the past 20 something years. Well, 23 years for me and 28 for Erik. Our joint ownership was rather fun at times, especially when it came to our pay.

" Signora, these things do happen" one of the new managers tried. Andre, I think his name was. Obviously, Carlotta didn't appreciate that and intensified her role as a grown women throwing a temper tantrum like a 3 year old brat. Seriously, Lefevre was spoiling her too much. Always giving into her wishes. If it were me, she'd have been out on her ear the moment she hit a sour note.

" For the past 3 years, these things do happen and did you stop them from happening? No! And you two, you're as bad as him. These things do happen! Until you stop these things happening, this thing does not happen! Baldo Andamio!" she yelled before throwing her arms up then walking off the stage. All I could do was snicker quietly but with one harsh look from Erik, I shut up.

" Gentlemen, good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Australia" and with that said, Lefevre left the same way Carlotta had. You'd think I'd have felt a little pity wouldn't you? Sadly I didn't. Those emotions were long since locked away and the key's has perished in the fire with all prospects of a normal life.

Just then, madame Giry burst into the room holding our letter. The scarlet skull was just sitting on the back, it's jaw disconnected from when it had been opened.

" I have a message, sir, from the opera ghost and his voice". She told them firmly. I smiled slightly when she mentioned me. Clever huh? The famous opera ghost and his voice were a known legend around here. Erik even taught me some tricks like throwing my voice, blending in, fast escapes and also made me learn every tunnel in the whole opera house.

" Oh god in heaven, You're all obsessed!" the other manager, Firmin, claimed.

" They welcome you to their opera house" madame Giry started, smiling slightly.

" Their opera house!"

" And commands you to continue to leave box 5 empty for their use... they also remind you that their salary is due". He had better keep the box open. We found out a few years ago that when you sit in box 5, you can see the whole stage. This also made it the best box in the house so it did annoy the old manager but his fear out shadowed his annoyance and he gave in every time.

" Their salary?"

" Monsieur Lefevre paid them 20,000 francs a month". She informed him. Yeah, he was so scared of us that he always paid it on it the first of every month without fail. A few times he's even paid a little extra, depending on how successful each opera is.

" Perhaps you could afford more, with the Vicomte de Chagny as your patron"

" madame, I had hoped to have made that announcement public tonight when the Vicomte was to join us for the gala but obviously we shall have to cancel, as it appears we have lost our star. A full house, Andre, we shall have to refund a full house" Firmin complained, shaking his partner.

" Christine Daae could sing it, sir. She has been well taught". Well of course she's been well taught. Did she honestly think we were going to teach her so she was mediocre? No. We spent our precious time, moulding this girl into the best Prima Donna that this opera house will ever have.

The moment her sweet voice filled the hall, I used that as my cue to leave. Turning, I began down the rigging again but like the last time, a hand was placed on my shoulder. Without looking around, I addressed the pesky phantom.

" What do you want Erik?"

" To tell you that I won't be forgetting about it and you will tell me. One way or another". And here comes the stupid threats. He should have known by now that I don't bend to his demands and will, he bends to mine... on occasion.

Rolling my eyes, I walked away and let the shadows swallow me whole once more.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Erik or the other but give me time. One day, I will own him and there will be nothing my dear Fantôme can do about it. **_

_**Yes, I do own Luna whether she agrees to it or not. **_

_**Luna: * Holds up piece of paper* Read it Bitch.**_

_**Me: What is it?**_

_**Luna: I'm suing you for the rights to my body. **_

_**Me: * Growls * I thought I said you couldn't watch movies. They give you ideas.**_

_**Luna: * Pouts * No they don't. **_

_**Me: * Raises eyebrow * Oh really? I let you watch Harry Potter and you kept throwing a stick at Christine, claiming she's lord Voldemort in disguise. **_

_**Luna: * Sheepish smile * So that was one time.**_

_**Me: Twilight, you claimed that the next door neighbour was watching you when you sleep. Ugly truth, you kept saying Erik was Gerard Butler and begged him to set you up. **_

_**Luna: * Grumbles* shut up. **_

_**Me: * Snickers*. **_

_**Erik: Stop arguing and get on with the story. **_

_**Me: Sorry Mr Grumpy pants. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warning: This is in Erik's POV. <strong>_

_**( Didn't want you to be confused )  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>I walked down one of the many corridors that hid themselves within the Parisian opera house. I'd occasionally pass a lit torch which would banish enough of the darkness so rats wouldn't nest but their main purpose was to help me navigate through the huge network easier. Apparently it worried Luna when I took too long returning to the house, thinking I had been captured on my way home so to put her mind at ease, I allowed her to place the torches in most of the dingy halls. At first, I didn't want them there in case someone found a door because in the dark, no one without them memorised would be lost but the look of relief in her eyes when she was finished made it worth the small risk. Besides, each and every doorway was cleverly concealed, hidden in plain sight.<p>

Wondering down them, I could picture what waited for me when I returned. She'd be curled up on the sofa with our tabby kitten, Melody, purring contently while resting on her lap. Maybe a glass of wine in one hand, depending on how stressful the day was but with what happened earlier, it was practically guaranteed. I didn't see though why she only drank it after a stressful day or on the small occasions when we joined in the opera house's festivities. Especially when she would bring me a glass of red every night, before she retired to her chambers, while I played her a lullaby on my organ.

When I got home however, I knew that between then and the Gala, I would be working on my opera. Luna had named it 2 decades ago and insisted that _when _it was to be showed, it better be under her title of ' Don Juan Triumphant' or there would be hell to pay. How could I deny her anything? All she had to do was ask and 9 times out of 10, I would give into her wishes yet I don't know why I do. I guess it was just worth it too see her smile.

I'll admit that the similarities between us were startling, only adding to her appeal. She was as passionate about music as I was which was difficult to find. She owned the rare gift of being able to listen to my music and hear the emotions I was trying to get across to her. She also shares the same short temper I owned yet hers was hidden further down. She chose her battles wisely and wouldn't give a lost cause the honour of her input. If she thought that it was a childish fight, she would simple roll her eyes and walk away but if it was serious, she would give it her full attention until she won.

Though she chooses not to believe it, there was also great wisdom behind her child-like view of the world. Still she refused to believe that people are cruel for no reason but somewhere, deep down inside, I feel it was all an act. The only mask greater then the one she wore on her face was the one she used to hide her past. Oh how I longed to shatter it, to break the wall that kept me from fully understanding her. Even though I've known her for 23 years, she still finds it necessary to hide her most of her past from me.

Obviously, I knew a few things about her like that her mother had bled to death after giving birth to her. That ever since a young age, she loved to sing and dance. Her love to read started when she read her first book at the tender age of 4 and that Madame Giry brought her here when she was 6. Besides that, her past was a puzzle to me. A puzzle that practically yelled at me to solve it.

I carried on, changing hall when needed though my mind began to wonder back. Back to what happened on the rigging above the stage. More specifically to how Luna reacted when I had taken off her mask. At first she had tried to hide behind her hood, choosing to walk away and when I grabbed her, she struggled against me. She had seen my face a long time ago, telling me after that I shouldn't feel the need to wear my mask as she didn't care about how my face looked. She had accepted me but she wouldn't give me the opportunity to accept her.

It came as a surprise to me though that when I removed hers, it actually hurt me to see her react that way. The way her eyes gave that dangerous flash as a warning, similar to when a snake hisses. _Don't. Don't do it. Don't do it or I won't be responsible for my actions._ But then, the second surprising thing was the way they seemed to calm down again, the anger being replaced by worry. What did she think I would do? Run away once I saw her face.. hate her for it?

Then she gave in, allowing me to look at her and I'll never forget what I saw.

Her pretty face was scarred on the left side, the once soft skin looked silver from the scars that covered her cheek. It seemed as if she had suffered intense burns as she wasn't born with the deformity. Ones like mine wouldn't present themselves as scars which meant someone had done that to her but who? Who could commit such a crime as to scar her in that way?

Then there were the smaller scars around her right eye that were almost unnoticeable but the mask was still designed to cover them. Each one looking like a splatter mark. Judging by the damage her face had sustained, she would've been lucky to have her eyesight in one eyes yet both were highly functional.

When I finally returned to our lake home, my assumptions were proven correct. Luna was sitting on the small crimson sofa with Melody curled up in her arms, her head resting on the women's chest, as she stroked her gently. Content purrs came from the kitten while she rubbed her cheek against the skin, a sign she was enjoying herself. I was about to walk over but when I heard soft whispers, I stopped by the door to listen. Suddenly, I was glad I didn't take the lake entrance.

" It's not that I don't trust him _mélodie. _It's just that there are some things I don't want to remember. Ghosts of my past that not even _la fantôme_can protect me from. I am ready to tell him, god knows I want to but once I start, I fear I may not be able to stop. If he found out about my past... I just feel guilty since he's told me so much of his past yet he doesn't know about mine" she told the kitten sadly. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was on the verge of tears but I knew she wasn't. In the 23 years we had known each other, we knew that the other didn't cry.

Melody just looked up at her mistress with huge golden eyes before slowly climbing up her. Once she was near her face, her tiny pink tongue darted out and licked her cheek. Smiling, she nuzzled her nose into the tabby's fur before holding her closer. My heart began to beat fast as I watched my only friend interact with our kitten. I don't know what it actually was though. These feelings were fairly old yet seemed to be intensifying lately and small things would set it off.

It could be the way she looked at me as we sang scores of the new opera, seeing how well a soprano and bass would work together. When she smiled at me in the morning while her curls framed her face like a mane. Even the small task of cuddling up with melody set my heart a flutter but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get it to stop so I tried to ignore it which was proving increasingly difficult.

With a sigh, I walked over and perched myself so I was facing her, my back resting comfortably against the arm of the sofa. Moving her knees to the side, she looked up from the kitten and flashed me a heart melting smile. All anger from before seemed to be gone which was a good sign that I was forgiven. Against my will, my lip twitched up into a smile.

" Hello Erik. How did our darling Christine do?" she asked, her eyes flooded with eagerness to know about her. I should have known. Luna had spent a lot of time with her after the night I sent her alone. Another addition to the ' what I want to know about her ' list. Giving a small chuckle, I answered her question.

" She is to replace Carlotta tonight... so only one question remains. Would you like to accompany me to the gala this evening?" she smiled the leant over before pressing a small kiss on my smooth cheek. Her hair tickled the left side of my neck as she moved and placed another on my nose, giggling slightly as I gave her a fake huff and a playful glare.

" Of course I will accompany you to the gala my dear phantom. What kind of voice would I be if I was not to follow my owner?" she asked cheekily. Shaking my head, I placed the sleeping kitten on her bed beside the sofa before reaching over and pulled the young women onto my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder as she looked up at me with those innocent eyes.

" Our little Christine is going to be the lead Erik... and don't give me that look because even I know how you feel about her." she told me, a knowing smile on her lips. I couldn't help but return it as the thought of my sweet Christine came to mind. She was perfection in human form to me... her voice like a fallen angel and her beauty that made even the reddest rose blush in embarrassment when they laid eyes upon her.

It wasn't unknown of my love for the aspiring star. Her name alone sent shivers down my spine. She was the inspiration for more then one song in Don Juan Triumphant. My love for her was only out shadowed by my love for music though I knew nothing in my life could replace it.

Yet there was something about Luna. I couldn't label my feelings towards her. I felt partially responsible for her, knowing she trusted me. I always tried to keep her as safe as I could, shielding from danger as much as possible. I made sure she was looked after as well but there was just something about her that Christine simply didn't have.

Luna understood me. She knew what it was like to be unwanted and alone. She had come here and given me a friend, someone in whom I could rely one even though I am the older one. We were the same in many ways. She was the one who would always understand me. The one person I didn't need to hide from.

Could I ever be that close to Christine? Yes, she could learn to love the beast I am, to look behind my face to see the lonely man behind it. I would be able to confide in her, telling her everything but would she truly accept me? Would she accept my ways? In time, would she grow tired and leave me?

The women in my arms gave a cute little yawn, pulling me out of my thoughts. Looking down, I watched as her eyes fluttering closed and her breathing began to even out. Smiling to myself, I left her be. She didn't usually sleep well, waking up screaming about some invisible enemy that wasn't there. She'd thrash around against restraints un see-able by the eye. Her dreams taunted her so but I knew that there was nothing I could do to protect her because the one thing I couldn't do was enter her dreams. Yet I will admit, on more then one lonely night as I listened to her screams fuse with my music, I have wished that I could step into them.

Maybe she dreams of her past? Maybe, by viewing her dreams, I'd be able to understand the enigma that I have shared the past 23 years of my life with. She said she was ready to tell me but she was afraid she wouldn't stop herself from disclosing too much. How awful could her life have been before she moved her? Surely 23 years living in the dark with a murderer was worse then anything else she had been through in her life.

With a sigh, I kissed her forehead before laying her down on the sofa carefully. Her pale skin contrasted greatly against the expensive velvet. I watched her for a few more minutes, just to make sure that her peaceful slumber wouldn't break. When she remained still, her breathing still in a steady rhythm, I rose and left her there.

I knew I would have to take her to her bedroom but I would wait until I had placed the dress I had bought her in there. She didn't usually accept expensive clothes but it was a special occasion she was attending. If it was was already there, she was less likely to turn it down. Besides, I enjoyed spoiling her.

Casting one last look at her, I began.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I'd like everyone to know that I travelled back in time and Gaston Leroux refused to give me the rights to Erik and the gang, then Andrew Lloyd Webber had me carted away by security when I threatened him with Erik's lasso. **_

_**Christine: * snickers *. **_

_**Me: * throws stick at her head * Keep your mouth shut Voldey or I'll set Luna on you. **_

_**Christine: Why would my angel of music hurt me?**_

_**Luna: * Grumbles * because your a spoilt brat perhaps? **_

_**Erik: * stares at Luna before letting out a dreamy sigh ***_

_**Me: * Rolls eyes at Erik *. Hope you enjoy the story. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedication: This is dedicated to the lovely Franlucylucci who was kind enough to give me my first review on this story. Thank you honey! I'm glad you find it different to everyone else's. For an author, that is the best compliment in the world. <strong>_

_**And**_

_****__** who gave me my second review. I'm happy that you find Luna to be an interesting character because that's what I was aiming for. Thank you Sweetie!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warning: we're back in Luna's head. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Flickering candles illuminated the small room, the light causing sinister looking shadows to appear on the walls. Even though there was a good half dozen, it did nothing for the temperature of the room. I cowered in the darkest corner where the light dare not travel, my back pressed against the cool stone as I tried to hide in the dark. <em>

_From where I was sitting, I could see the snow falling from the ebony sky through the only window. Strangely, it put my aching mind at ease. Maybe he would be late returning home from duty? Maybe he wouldn't be able to get a coach so he'd have to walk through the quickly thickening white blanket. _

_The door opened after a while before slamming shut loudly, sending a small gust of wind into the room. It extinguished one of the candles but it only seemed to darken the corner I was in. Keeping my breathing slow, deep and silent, I watched as he walked into the room. The smell of stale whiskey and cigarettes seemed to fill the room, making it feel like I was going to choke. His eyes seemed to scan the room, trying to find me but I made sure I melted into the shadows. I_

" _Luna! Where are you girl!" he yelled, his voice slurring from the obvious alcohol abuse. From where I was, I could see his was half lidded and his eyes were blood shot. His black policeman's uniform was crumbled and wet on the front but not around his shoulders from where his cloak had sat, protecting him from the snow. His polished boots shone slightly from where I had polished as he stomped out of the room. Soon, I heard the kettle boiling softly over the stove. _

_He came back into the room, his face like thunder as he looked around again. Quick as a flash, he yanked me out of hiding place by a handful of my hand. He chuckled as I fought weakly against him before swiping me across the face with the back of his glove clad hand. I whimpered, my cheek beginning to sting as my eyes did the same from the tears that were slowly beginning to fill them. With a vicious smirk on his lips, he began pulling me out of the living room and into the kitchen. _

_By the time we got there, the kettle was screaming from the heat of the water. His smirk widened as he picked it up. When his eyes met mine, I could see the malice that hid just beneath the surface and I felt fear grip my heart. He was drunk, angry and had a boiling kettle in his hand. With a last smile, he moved it closer to me. I thrashed around in his hold, desperately trying to get away from him but it remained as strong as iron, keeping me firmly in place. _

" _Shush... Papa's not going to hurt you" he cooed, his voice patronising as he whispered in my ear. My thrashing got more violent so he moved his hand from my hair to my neck, griping it hard. Taking laboured breaths, I watched in horror as the cast iron kettle got closer to my face. _

* * *

><p>I woke up with a sharp jolt, my heart beating frantically against my ribs until it bordered on being painful. My chest felt tight and my lungs were aching as I gasped, trying to catch my breath and feed my air starved lungs. I looked around my room.<p>

It was the same as it had always been. The floor was the same cold stone, covered with a Persian rug which Erik had managed to steal before he left the gypsy freak show. A tapestry still hung on wall, accompanied by a map which had places circled. It showed some of the places we wanted to go, after he had won the heart of his beloved of course. The smell of salt water still hung in the air, reinforcing the feeling of home. I wasn't in that cold house any more. I was safe.

Watching my hand tremble slightly, I pushed my blankets away and got out of my bed. It was strange though as I distinctively remember falling asleep on Erik's lap but I pushed the thought aside when I spotted a box sitting on the chair beside my bed. Once I had calmed down enough that I no longer shook, I place my legs over the edge then pulled it into my lap.

It was large and rectangular, made of white cardboard but what intrigued me most was the golden writing on the top written in fancy script. _couturières or et mercerie._Golden seamstresses and haberdashery? That was one of the most expensive shops in this part of Paris. The cheapest thing there was around 250 francs and that was just for a corset. Opening the box slowly, almost afraid of what was lying there, I pulled the tissue paper back to reveal the most breath taking dress I had ever seen.

It was made of a soft black velvet that tickled my fingers as I slowly caressed the obviously expensive fabric. I knew I shouldn't have, that I should have put the lid back onto the box and left it there or give it back to Erik, insisting that he should return it but I found it difficult. I may not agree with his spending a lot of money on me but the dress seemed to be perfection.

The crimson silk of the bodice and underskirt felt smooth between my hands, only making it harder. It was clear that a seamstress had spent many a day on it as the stitching was tiny and barely visible. The fabric was also of the highest quality. Just holding it made me feel like I was worth something. Smiling, I placed it back in the box carefully. Maybe I wouldn't return it.

Bringing my head up, I gasped when my eyes met with the mirror. The first thing that shocked me was the fact that my mask wasn't on my face, allowing me to see the ugly creature that hid beneath. The awful patches of scarred flesh that made up half of my face. The candle light only seemed to make it more pronounced then usual. Raising a hand up, I lightly traced the circular shape that was left. It felt smooth, similar to the silk yet it wasn't a thing of beauty. Nothing about me was what could be described as pleasant, never mind beautiful.

The monster in the mirror suddenly smirked at me, her eyes dancing with the same malice my papa's eyes used to hold towards me. I could almost hear her taunting me. _You'll never be loved... you'll die alone... you belong in the shadows... MONSTER! _

Picking up a blanket, I covered her image and muffled her chants before turning to the door. I didn't want to face Erik with the face of a beast but I knew he had my mask and could guess that he wouldn't hand it over. He'd want me to go fetch it myself.

I cast a final glance to the creatures prison before leaving her behind in favour to find my own cage. The one that kept me away from prying eyes. The thing that kept me from getting too close to Erik. The only thing that stopped me from getting hurt again.

The wooden door creaked in protest as I opened it slowly. Once I was out of my room, I could hear Erik composing and knew instantly that is was Don Juan Triumphant. No other music would have the same eerily beautiful sound. Trotting down the small corridor, I followed the music to see Erik sitting at his precious organ. From where I was standing, I could see his right profile and noted he was wearing his mask again. The smooth porcelain covering his rough skin that covered the deformity he was so ashamed off.

After a few moments of just listening, I crept towards him while my eyes remained locked on my mask beside him. His fingers continued to dance across the ebony and ivory while I moved closer to him. When I was close enough, I grabbed it then hurriedly placed it over my face before he could turn and see it.

Suddenly, the music stopped and silence took over. It was thick, tense and slightly frightening. At first, it was slightly sickening but as time slowly ticked by, it became suffocating. Silence wasn't normal in the house.

If we were mad, we would yell and scream at each other until one of us gave in. When he was frustrated, he would throw things or fill the air with angry music. The notes hard, short and clipped. We would chat lightly, discuss deeply and laugh loudly which meant silence was never around but then... it was awful. Then finally, he broke it.

" You were having nightmares" he told me, turning to face me. His voice was strong and confident yet laced with annoyance. He wasn't asking me if I was having them, he was telling me I had. Sitting beside him, I nodded.

" So? It's not a rarity".

" What were you dreaming about?" I took a few moments, trying to thick of something that would distract him. Something to knock him off my back. I needed something to turn this conversation around because he wasn't going to find out. I didn't want him to find out.

" I dreamt about Carlotta storming out of the opera house and never returning. Ugh... what a scary thought. Don't you think?" I didn't know what I was expecting but him slamming his fists onto the keys wasn't it. The foul note echoed slightly but he didn't seem to care. He just pushed himself away and began pacing the length of the room. I let him, not knowing what else I could do.

I didn't speak or hardly breath, just choosing to watch him carefully. He seemed to be in one of those moods which is better off left alone. Hopefully, it wouldn't get to the trashing the whole house part.

He continued, his chest heaving and growls coming from his mouth until he snapped, his eyes boring into mine. I winced under the intensity of his glare but quickly recovered. Erik stalked forward until he was close enough to grab my arms in a bruising grip, pulling me so our faces were mere inches apart.

" Tell me the truth" he snarled, his nostrils flaring slightly. I could feel his body trembling from pent in anger but I tried to ignore it.

" I had a nightmare, that's all".

" You were screaming".

" I was screaming in my dream". I told him, remaining calm though seeing him like that scared me. He was usually so in control, never losing his temper around me then he just seemed to snap. It was frightening.

" Erik wants to know Luna and Erik wants to know now" he said. That's when it sunk in that he had lost it. Referring to himself in third person was his last defence mechanism and he'd only reached that once before. It was the time when we went to the market and another gypsy sideshow was there. Memories had come flooding back and he stormed off, leaving a trail of corpses behind him.

" It was of the night I was branded a monster okay? The night when I lost who I was". I explained briefly.

" What happened?" he asked, his voice softening along with his eyes. His bruising grip gone and instead his fingers seemed to gently rub where they had once pinched. With a sigh of relief, I decided it was time to tell him.

" My father was a drunk Erik. He came home one winter night and I tried to hide from him. He didn't like that so when he eventually found me, he pulled me into the kitchen. The brass kettle had just finished boiling when he held it against my face." He blinked then released me before moving to sit down. I didn't stick around and left towards my room. Just as I shut the door, Erik called back to me.

" Begin getting ready Luna. Gala's in an hour".


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I have tried everything but it's not easy when you're trying to get the rights to like a 90 million franchise but you know how it is. Besides, I have the characters and Andrew Lloyd Webber doesn't so it looks like he's in a bit of a pickle when he wants them to perform like dancing monkeys won't he? ha... But on second thought, I might give him Christine.**_

_**Erik: * looks amused* You thought this plan through didn't you?**_

_**Me: Of course I did. I wasn't going in unprepared because that would be stupid but don't worry my pet. It's all part of my master plan. **_

_**Erik: * weird look * Did you just call me your 'pet'?**_

_**Me: * grins * Yes. Yes I did. Do you have a problem with that?**_

_**Erik: * Duh expression * Erm... yeah. I do. **_

_**Luna: Aww! Erik! I think it's sweet**_

_**Erik: Really?**_

_**Luna: * smiles * Yeppers with peppers.**_

_**Erik: I'll be your pet * winks suggestively***_

_**Luna: * blushes furiously***_

_**Me: * Rolls eyes* Oh who do you think you're kidding? We all know you have the hots for each other. **_

_**Christine: * Shrieks * WHAT!**_

_**Erik, Me, Luna: SHUT UP VOLDEY!**_

_**Me: Well... enjoy the story. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedication: So this chapter goes out to Franlucylucci, <strong>__****__** and VampireSiren. I'm glad you all liked it because at first I thought a phantom of the opera story would be hated. Who knew there were other Phans out there? Anyway, thank you all my sweetie pies. I love you lots like jelly tots and to the moon and back. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warning: Yep, you've probably guessed but this is in POV of our sexy phantom. Hope you like it. <strong>_

* * *

><p>That monster! What sort of man would lay his hands on his own daughter? It was disgusting and disgraceful. A crime no man should even think about dreaming of committing to any women, never mind their own daughter. A father was supposed to protect his children, to kill any man who dare touch his daughter unless they promise her the world first. He was supposed to keep her warm and safe. Hidden from harm and defended against other people's cruelty. That was his job!<p>

To think that **my **Luna had been hurt in such a way. Her trust. He was the one man she should have always been able to trust, the person she should have been able to confide in about anything and everything to.

The thoughts kept spinning in my mind, each one making my blood boil but an image kept appearing through the thick red fog of my anger. A little girl hiding in a dark corner, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs as she sobbed. Bruises beginning to form on her uncovered arms and around her neck while cuts on her face bled slightly. Blue eyes blood shot from the tears which never stopped flowing, staring at a man with a bottle of wine in his hands and a sick smirk on his face.

You see it was obvious, or at least to someone like me, that a person can not kill straight away. Not even I could and I had plenty of aggressions to get out. No no no. He would've started small. At first a hit here and there but only when she would deserve it, like discipline. Slowly, he would've grown more frustrated and each hit would've become harder until he finally snapped. The power would go to his and then the attacks would become more often and more brutal until it came to the burning incident. It would take someone cold hearted to do that to a person... heartless to do it to a child.

So what would be the correct punishment for such an awful crime?

In my personal opinion... nothing. If I ever got my hands on him, he would know about it and regret the day he was born. My lasso would find his throat but I would release him before he was unconscious. Then I would tie him in the torture chamber amongst the mirrors for days without food or water. When he finally lost his mind, I would remind him that beauty is only skin deep by taking a leather belt to his body.

I could almost hear his screams, each one filling my ears like the sweetest music before I would pour salt water on his wounds. Only when he was begging for death would I deliver the final blow by doing what he did to Luna. After, I would allow him to live, condemning him to the same fate he put her through every day. He would have to walk around, marked a monster because that's what she thinks she is.

She won't listen to be though when I try to convince her otherwise. I've tried reminding her how she has never killed or harmed a person. I've tried to tell her how she was a good person but she would simply ignore me and keep her fears bottled inside instead. Why wouldn't she listen to me? Why couldn't she see what I saw in her?

* * *

><p>The sound of someone softly clearing their throat brought me out of my mind and back into the cool lake home I shared with the women who had increasingly been in my thoughts. I looked at her and was suddenly breathless, my mouth opening and closing like a fish. She was stirring feelings inside me that I hadn't felt since I was a teenager. It was somewhere between an aching lust, the need to have her but also a fierce protectiveness because I didn't want to hurt her and if she was with me, that's all I would end up doing.<p>

Besides, I was in the love with the young singer... wasn't I? Lately, I hadn't really been sure. Yeah, when her name is mentioned, my heart would beat faster but not even she could stir such emotions in me. She was just a child compared to the women before me.

At that moment, in the pale candle light, Luna looked stunning!

She had swapped her usual mask for one I had never seen before yet it wasn't fully visible. It had been painted the same shade as her skin, making it almost undetectable but I could see the edge where it sat. Ff she had casually thinned the edges down, it wouldn't have been noticeable. The mask itself didn't cover the whole left side either, choosing to stop where the scarring did which made me realise that she actually covered more of her beautiful face then needed. She had been hiding herself from the world but why?

Her eyes were framed in thick black make up that made her lashes look thicker. The way she had painted around them had made them look like a pair of rare sapphires that not even money could buy. Her cheeks also seemed to have more colour from the small amount of rouge she had on. It wasn't blazingly obvious but more like she was flushed from heat. I liked it. It gave her more life but my eyes kept falling down to her lips.

She had painted them in the deepest crimson, giving her the look of a beautiful creature who was sent to earth for one purpose. That purpose being to seduce men and suck the life force right out of them. A little like a vampire but I could just imagine her over some guy who had the fortune of meeting her, blood dripping from her mouth as she slowly licked her lips.

Blinking slowly, I quickly cleared my thoughts before moving to see how she looked in the dress I had bought her.

I knew the moment I laid eyes on it that it would be perfect for her but when I saw how she looked in it had only confirmed it. The way the ebony velvet hugged her womanly curves could entice even the loyalist man from his wife. The red silk of the bodice stood in huge contrast against her creamy breasts that were pushed up deliciously which made my fingers itch. I wanted to touch the extravagant fabric.

" How do I look?" she asked, her eyes showing how anxious she was. I gave her a gentle smile before stepping forward, taking her hand in my own then slowly bringing to my mouth so I could plant a kiss on her knuckles.

" You look gorgeous my dear, now come. I think we should make use of our box and besides, it's not everyday I get to show my beautiful lady off to everyone". She grinned up at me then stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss on my cheek but her lips landed on the corner of my mouth. In a moment of pure craziness, I slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her against my body. My lips pressed tightly against hers, my eyes closing on contact.

At that moment, everything seemed right. It felt right to have her in my arms, her warm supple body pressed against mine. My hand resting lightly on her waist, stroking her sides with my thumbs and feeling the velvet beneath them. Her mouth was soft and warm against my own as she kissed me back. That had to say something about how she felt towards me right?

I released her hand then tangled my free one into her chocolatey curls, keeping her mouth against mine as my tongue gently teased her lips open. She opened willingly, letting me in easily. I could taste the cherries she had eaten for breakfast that morning, almost moaning at how it made me feel. Her hand moved up from her side, settling on my chest, her fingers caressing my chest through the suit I was wearing. Then, like all good things, it had to end as my air supply was running out.

Pulling away, I watched as her eyes fluttered open and a soft smile appeared on her slightly swollen lips. Her eyes were sparkling as she looked at me, her heart beating wildly against my chest from where they were pressed together. Pride blossomed inside me because I had put that sparkle there and I had caused her lips to swell from my kisses. No other man had done that and it gave me a feeling of immense joy.

" Well... erm... wow" she breathed, the lazy smile still in place. I smirked back, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist before leading her out of the lake house.

* * *

><p>We made our way through the dark passage ways together, the occasion lamp passing us by as we moved silently like ghosts. I held her hand tightly in my own, refusing to let it go. I liked the way her fingers felt as they sat between my own. Her hands seemed to be unnaturally warm in the cold corridors, keeping mine warm also.<p>

The silence between us seemed to be thick and heavy as we continued to walked but after around 10 minutes, I stopped so she stopped too. Turning, she looked at me, her eyes questioning but I ignored them and brought her body closer to mine. My hand clutched tightly at the fabric of her skirt, drawing her in before pushing her against the damp tunnel wall. She gasped when her back made contact with the brick but I didn't stop. She moaned softly as I kissed her, my tongue stroking hers.

When I pulled away, I placed my forehead against hers, her warm breath fanning my face. Her fingers moved from my chest, carefully tracing my cheek and lips on the way down. She seemed almost sad there but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

" Luna, where does this leave us?" I whispered, my lips brushing gently against her own as I spoke. She shivered against my form yet I didn't care; I liked the effect I had on her. It made me feel warm inside, like she wanted me there with her. That the monster didn't bother her so much.

" Erik..." she trailed off, her voice airy but I shook my head. I pressed her tighter against the wall, moving my head to rest on her shoulder while I held the small of her back.

" Please"

" You can't... look we can't... me and you just... it can't happen" she cried, trying to get out from between me and the wall but I didn't allow her. I couldn't, not until she told me.

" Why not?"

" Erik, you love Christine!" with that, she pushed me off her with some kind of hidden force before going back the way we came. Reacting as quickly as I could, I grabbed hold of her wrist and forced her to face me. When she did, I saw her eyes were glistening slightly in the limited light from the torch a few feet away.

" a-and if I love you?" I asked her, my voice coming out pleadingly. Her face seemed to soften considerably but then she slowly took my other hand, holding mine in hers tenderly.

" you can't love a monster Erik... Christine is beautiful and can sing like an angel. She is young and naïve. She already loves you in her own special way, believing you are her guardian angel. In time she will grow to love you for the musical genius you are. I-I can't... I can't give you that." she explained, her voice hitching half way through. I tried to use the hold she had on my hands, desperately wanting to pull her close but she released me and disappeared into the darkness.

I chased after her, following her echoing footsteps through the dark yet every torch I was running towards was quickly put out in an attempt to stop me. I knew then what I felt for her. I knew I loved her. Why wouldn't she allow me to love her?

" I love you!" I yelled, hoping deep down she would hear me but all I got in return was a muffled sob. I turned around, deciding to go to the gala without her. If I couldn't have my Luna, I would have Christine but I only had one thing on my mind.

23 years without a single tear... and I was the one who made her break her record.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I have finally got the rights to Phantom of the opera but I only own it every 32nd day of the month yet I keep getting this weird feeling like I've been screwed over somehow. **_

_**Raoul: * snickers* **_

_**Luna: * growls* Shut it pretty boy! You're not even in the story yet. **_

_**Raoul: I will be soon. **_

_**Me: Erm... Hello... I'm the author so unless you want some awful 'accident', I'd stop taking the piss out of me. **_

_**Erik: Ha ha ha. **_

_**Luna: * smiles sweetly at Erik before kissing his cheek***_

_**Erik: * blushes* **_

_**Me: * giggles***_

_**Christine:* gags***_

_**Erik, Luna and Me: Shhhhhh. **_

_**Christine: * pouts***_

_**Melody Hightopp Todd's Erik: Mademoiselle. * holds arm out to Christine***_

_**Christine; * smiles and takes it* Why Merci Monsieur. **_

_**Luna: Again, I repeat. GAG! SICK!**_

_**Me: Hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Rosethorn, Franlucylucci, Melody Hightopp Todd, Grimreaper's Keeper and XxAngel-Of-MusicxXx. Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you like it. * Gives you all red roses with black ribbons* I value your opinions so if want anything, don't hesitate to tell me. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warning: This is from Luna's POV. Is anyone else beginning to sense a pattern here?<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm also sorry for not updating sooner but I've had school so updates might not be as frequent as usual. French, History, Science, English and Maths exams don't study for themselves sadly. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>I stared at the monster in mirror, the flesh coloured mask which made me look normal was laying in pieces with my regular one. They had been in my way so they had suffered greatly from my temper but I couldn't bring myself to care at all. The tears silently crept down my cheeks, the corners of my eyes stinging as I tried to fight off the tears which had longed to escape for years. Why did it have to be Erik who managed to break the barrier which held them tightly inside?

He just had to tell me that he loved me didn't he? For some time, I had only ever wanted someone to whisper those words to me but it felt so wrong. I wasn't supposed to be loved or wanted, I wasn't even supposed to be alive. I wouldn't have been if not for Madame Giry finding me that cold winter's night. When I had first met Erik, I had been grateful for her kindness and her motherly nature as he was amazing. Yet now, I couldn't help but hate my surrogate mother for making these feelings in me possible. Together, her and Erik had managed to put together the broken pieces and only them two knew how to break them again.

I only wished that my heart had been left out of the jigsaw puzzle because of the feelings they had made me capable of. Slowly, the pain was becoming unbearable. I didn't know what to do. Part of me wanted to run into his arms, telling him that I love him too and making the most of the time her could stand being in the presence of the monster who he claimed to have feelings for. I would love nothing more then that but I knew if I allowed myself that selfishness, the blow to my already fragile heart when he chose to leave me would obliterate it beyond repair.

Then the other part of me wanted to begin packing the things I owned and take the money I had saved before fleeing Paris. I could even visit a few of the places on the map that hung in my room. Returning wouldn't be a problem in a few years. By then, these feelings would have died and he would be living with his sweet darling Christine, surrounded by children. That was the way it was supposed to be.

I mean honestly, when does the monster ever get her happy ever after? I was the creature who was slain so I didn't get in the way of the princess' happy ever after. How many fairy tales ended with the prince choosing the monster? I'll tell you, none but I'm fine with that. I had gotten used to the idea of never falling in love or having a family because I knew it would be impossible for any man to look past my hideous face.

Both sides of my mind were yelling at each other, giving me a head ache. The logical part was winning by far but slowly, the selfish side was infecting it with ideas of a happy life. Growling in frustration, I threw my fist into the mirror which shattered on impact yet stayed in it's frame. The candle light was reflected, creating rainbows that danced on the walls. Such innocent beauty in something broken. Something I knew I would never own myself.

" Music of the night!" Erik bellowed, his voice carrying itself towards my room and breaking through the thick wooden door. I knew he had brought Christine down after the gala, promising to reveal himself to her so she might finally meet her precious guardian angel. Her angel of music.

Pushing myself away from the wall, I began to pack up some things as quickly and quietly as I possibly could. I couldn't allow the side to win which would bring me so much pain the future. I had to protect myself so if I had to run, I would do it. I didn't want to hurt but something whispered to me, telling me that it would be worth all the suffering I would go through.

I didn't pack much, choosing to travel lightly in case I encountered some of the locals. Without my mask, people would think I was a creature who had come to steal their children. Who knows? Maybe I was. All I needed was a couple of dressed, another pairs of shoes and the money I had. Once all that was placed neatly in my small case, I picked up my violin and slipped out of the room.

As my room was right at the end of a short hall, I had to go through the main part of the house which held Erik's organ in order to get to the dry entrance. This alone presented it's own difficulties, especially if he was there. Creeping quietly, I managed to get to the end of the hall without making any noise that the great phantom would be able to hear. Carrying on, I slowly made my way across the room, hoping for the life of me that he was too absorbed in his writing to notice me but that didn't happen. Instead, he turned around and caught me in the middle of trying to leave.

" Where are you going?" he demanded, his musical voice deep with some anger I couldn't fully detect. His eyes quickly flickering to my my case before resting on my face. They seemed to darken from their usual pools of jade to a dark emerald colour that would be extremely attractive if not for the strong emotions swimming around in them. I looked around the room, hoping desperately to avoid his eyes. I knew I wouldn't be able to look into them and say what I wanted to so I was going to take my only chance by avoiding them like a contagious disease.

" I'm going travelling. I've been planning it for a while and decided that now was as good as any to do it so I'm going." I told him, half lying then began walking towards the door again. I managed a few steps before he grabbed my arm, whipping me around so I was facing him. His eyes captured my gaze instantly, drawing me in as the hurt showing in them slowly intensified.

" Really?" he asked, leaving no room in his tone for me to lie to him again. It was strange how he always knew that I was lying to him but he did and was never wrong. His gaze kept me staring into his eyes, leaving me feeling helpless.

" I don't want to be a burden to you any more Erik." I whispered softly.

" You think you're a burden? If you were a burden, I would've killed you already Luna and you know that. Is it because of what I said?" he asked, his face turning desperate and his eyes pleading silently with me. I shook my head, trying to get out of his hold but I couldn't seem to escape. It was like part of me didn't want to.

" Erik, you're not supposed to love me. You're supposed to have little black haired children by the dozens with the voices of angels. You're supposed to be your Christine. That's your destiny" I told him, almost begging with him to believe me. I wanted him to agree with me and let me go. The healing process would be easier with distance. His sweet melodic chuckle reached my ears as he quickly released my arm, only to wrap both around my waist from behind. I could feel his chest pressing against my back and it was enough to get my heart pounding.

" and what about me? Do I not a get a say in my sold called destiny?" I nodded, feeling slightly breathless from the tone in his voice. It was stern but something about it was so sexy. It was a new feeling yet I found I liked it.

" What if I want a beautiful brunette daughter who had my eyes and played the violin but could still sing like a god? And a strapping young son with deep ebony locks, your sparkling blue eyes who could play any instrument he set his mind too? What if I wanted to small cottage on the outskirts of Paris where we can live quietly? What if... What if I wanted the gorgeous women who stands in front of me?" he whispered, his warm breath caressing my ear gently as he hugged me tighter to his firm masculine frame.

" Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you'll want me with you here, beside you. Everywhere you go, let me go too. Luna, that's all I ask of you" Erik sang in a low and meaningful murmur. I wanted him to understand. I wanted him to know what I was going through, how we just wouldn't work. We're two alike. A pair of people who have explosive tempers and a sick sense of humour. He would be better with a shy and quiet girl. Someone who could give him everything he wanted because I couldn't.

" Erik... this face, which earned a father's fear and loathing. A mask, my first, unfeeling scrap of clothing".

" Love is never late. Turn around, please share your fate". He turned me to face him slowly before carefully taking the cases from my hands and placing them beside us while I remained looking in his eyes. It was like I could see into soul, like I was granted the same power he had and it... he was beautiful.

" You want eternity with this... stood by your side?" I asked him, my finger pointing to my face. He pulled my hand away, holding it while his other moved to caress my left cheek softly. That's when I realised he was touching my uncovered face but at that moment, I didn't care in the slightest. The way he was looking at me. It was like he didn't care about it. He made me feel special.

" But you'll always be an angel in my eyes". He murmured, his face creeping towards mine slowly. I didn't know what to do. I was confused and scared but I just let my natural instincts take over. Without much thought, I placed my arms around his neck and pressed my lips gently against his. One of his hands moved to my hair, his fingers weaving in my hair then tugged it lightly while the other stroked the small of my back tenderly.

I moved my hands to his hair, feeling the curls flow through my fingers like the finest silks he wore constantly. His chest was firm against mine so I could feel all the little defined muscles. A deep moan escaped his mouth and poured into mine as our tongues danced with each other. It was like we were the only ones in the world, the only two people who actually mattered.

We pulled away from each other, breathing ragged and eyes closed as we rested out foreheads against each other. His sweet breath fanned over my face, filling my senses and fogging my mind.

" Luna, I love you" he sang, placing another kiss to my forehead.

I felt my throat go dry so I swallowed a few times to try and clear it. Closing my eyes, I pecked his mouth again and let out the words I had wanted to say for years.

" I love you too Erik".


	6. Author

_To my dear readers,_

_I must apologise dearly but my story is now ended. Thanks to a dear friend of mine, I have had a brand new idea so instead of writing this like an actual story, it shall here by continue in the same format as my doctor who story. It just makes it easier for me to write, better for you to read and basically, it's running a little thin on the ground._

_But don't worry my young friends, Luna and Erik will be doing some very fluffy, funny and even dangerous. I'm sorry but this is for the best. _

_Always your faithful author,_

_Luna-Goodwin / Beth. _

_P.S – Thank you for your earlier interest and I hope it remains healthy even though I will be changing the format. _


	7. Author's Note 2

_To my and loyal readers, _

_I must apologise again but my story has officially ended. Thanks to the same dear friend who offered the last idea, she suggests I cut my loses and make a sequel to the phantom and his voice which I think would be better. _

_I'm sorry for all the messing around but don't worry, the sequel will be up sometime in the future. _

_Don't worry though my young friends, I will be writing something nice and interesting so keep your eyes peeled. _

_Always, your faithful author,_

_Luna-Goodwin / Beth. _

_P.S – I'm really sorry for all the messing around. _

_**Luna: * Frowns* Is it really over?**_

_**Me: Yes Luna, but don't worry. We'll go a few years into your future and I'll write a sequel for you. **_

_**Raoul:* Pouts* I wasn't even in it!**_

_**Christine: And I didn't get Erik!**_

_**Me: Who knows what will happen?**_

_**Erik: Erm.. You?**_

_**Me: Not even I do my dear phantom. You're future is as much a mystery to me as it is you.**_

_**Luna: *disbelieving look* Really?**_

_**Me: Okay... maybe I have a few ideas but you'll have to wait and see. **_

_**Erik: * Grabs Luna's hand* Well I for one can't wait. **_

_**Me: Good. Now say goodbye to the nice people. **_

_**Luna: Goodbye people!**_

_**Christine: See ya.**_

_**Raoul: * Still sulking but waves* Bye. **_

_**Erik: Avoir Madames, Monsieur and Mesdemoiselles. **_

_**Me: Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoyed it. **_


End file.
